


Watch Him Take It (On All Fours)

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome, bottom!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's always wanted to try d!p, so he shanghais his good friends into indulging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Him Take It (On All Fours)

Blaine has been training his ass for weeks, increasing dildo sizes every couple of days, and going through way more lube than he ever has before (except during his first month of college, because hello, hot new gay New York boys and Blaine wasn’t about to miss a moment of that). He already has his recruits: Kurt Hummel, a sexual puma he’d known from Glee club competitions back in Ohio who he always seemed to have a soft place in his heart for, and Sebastian Smythe, his regular fuck that he’d met his first semester at NYU and a perpetual horndog.

To be honest, Blaine preferred Kurt for more prolonged, involved fucks. Bas was more “hard, fast, and rough fuck against the door with not much talk other than the dirty kind” affairs. And even though he knows Kurt and Bas don’t exactly get along particularly well, Bas was as kinky as they come (no pun intended), and Kurt was an insatiable bitch. They’re irreplaceable as fuck buddies and perfect for Blaine’s purposes. Especially if how readily they both agreed was anything to go by and how promptly both of them arrived on the set date.

“Jesus Christ,” Bas breathes out as Blaine’s hand works between his own legs, laid out his back with his legs spread wide. “That’s so fucking hot.” The tapered plug slips out of Blaine slowly from where it had been sitting since this morning, his hole red and raw from the stretch of it.

Blaine smirks up at him, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face and his tongue peeking out of the corner of his slightly opened mouth as the toy is removed completely, before slicking it with a layer of lube and working it back in again until it’s buried once more, the skin easily accommodating to the thick width of it from the weeks of practice.

He casts an eye to his right, where Kurt is perched on his knees and stroking his cock methodically, watching as Blaine’s ass swallows the huge toy without resistance.

“I’m afraid I’ll never want to go back to one cock ever again after this.” Blaine says, fucking the toy shallowly inside himself. “The stretch…god,” He laughs airily, “It’s like fucking ecstasy.”

“You look so gorgeous, Blaine.” Kurt moans, continuing to fist his dick lightly to relieve the pressure. “You were absolutely made to get double-fucked. That ass of yours? You could probably take three.”

Blaine smiles at Kurt broadly as his finger circles his stretched rim around the toy, imagining. “Give that about another month and I’ll give you a call again. Maybe we can arrange that.” He responds, only half teasing.

“So are we gonna get this thing started or not?”

They both turn to Sebastian whose fist is gripped around the base of his cock with an expression of impatience.

“You can’t rush this shit, Bas.” Blaine reprimands, taking hold of the hilt on the plug again and fucking it leisurely in and out of his ass again.

“You said you’ve been at this for weeks. Enough talk, I wanna do it!”

“You’re gonna rip his asshole if you don’t chill out, you impatient sleaze.” Kurt spits at him.

“Kurt…” Blaine warns dubiously, placing a comforting hand on his forearm. “I’m gonna be fine.” Kurt rolls his eyes, cupping Blaine’s knee and pressing a soft kiss there.

“All I can say is you better be fucking clean.” Kurt rants towards Sebastian, seething. “I’m not about to catch something because you’re too much of a pompous cunt to get checked. A dog like you should probably get inspected for fleas anyway. Or rabies.”

Blaine sighs, flopping back on the bed, knowing they need to get this out of their systems before he lets either of them put their dicks in him.

Sebastian doesn’t seem phased one bit, his smug expression cemented in place despite Kurt’s attacks. “Personally, I’m afraid Blaine’s ass is so open, that your tiny dick would just slip right out. Thank god my cock is big enough for the both of us.”

“If your cock didn’t compensate for something, your huge ass ego would, no problem.”

“Better a huge ass ego than a huge ass lady face.”

“You know, I look at you and I realize that money can’t buy everything, because you clearly couldn’t find anywhere to purchase class.”

“Actually, it turns out I did. It’s called upper class.”

“More like “stuck-upper class”. Where the dicks are always hard and the drugs help you forget about you pathetic excuse for a life, right? I mean, that’s what “uppers” are, aren’t they?”

Sebastian scoffs. “It means my dom dick could ream your subby ass any second of any day and you’d do well to bow to your superiors down on your knees.”

Blaine intervenes just in time, catching and holding Kurt back as he roars and leaps forward, Kurt practically clawing at Blaine’s arms, desperately trying to get at Sebastian’s throat.

“Okay! Okay!” Blaine shouts, shoving Kurt back and extending his arms to the sides, pushing them apart in case they try something else. “You got that out of your system. Now we’re done and we’re moving on. Capice?”

Kurt’s arms cross roughly across his chest, mumbling his consent. Sebastian just chuckles as if Kurt’s an enraged kitten and he’s tempted to condescendingly smooth down the kitten fur on his back that’s irately standing on end.

“Okay. Good. Now let’s get this party started, yeah?”

“Fuck yeah!” Sebastian exclaims.

Blaine’s face breaks out in a smile at Bas’s excitement, and shifts to remove the plug buried in his ass for a final time. Once it’s discarded on the floor, he tosses the bottle of lube to Kurt to slick himself up. “We’re gonna start with you, ok? You’ll be underneath me. I think I’m more comfortable looking at you anyway while this is happening.” Kurt smiles a bit smugly at the admittance. “No offense, Bas.” Blaine throws towards him, and he shrugs it off.

“Whatever, man. Your ass.”

Blaine swings a leg over Kurt’s hips, smiling down at him and pressing a kiss to his lips. “All systems are go, baby.”

Kurt’s hands smooth over Blaine’s cheeks, chuckling as he flexes them in his grip. Blaine’s hand closes over Kurt’s cock and leads it to his entrance, sitting back onto it with a small gasp and an open-mouthed smile still plastered on his face. He winks at Kurt as he sinks down further onto him, bottoming out and resting his ass on Kurt’s thighs.

“Mmm,” Blaine hums, his eyes drifting shut and his jaw falling open a tad wider as he grinds his hips languorously against Kurt’s and working his cock slowly inside him.

“Christ, you sure know how to take it, don’t you, B?” Bas says, and Blaine can’t help but giggle.

“All in the hips, baby. All in the hips.” He says, accentuating the words with more exaggerated rocking movements, circling his hips broadly and letting out a tiny uhn as his prostate is brushed against.

Kurt strokes his palms up and down the soft skin of Blaine’s inner thighs, and they automatically spread out further at the sensation, pulling a guttural moan from Blaine as Kurt slides impossibly deeper inside his ass.

“Yeah, ok, we’re doing this now. I can’t wait.” Blaine urges, motioning to Sebastian. Bas pulls his lower lip between his teeth in a truly filthy way, taking his cock in hand and moving on his knees until he’s straddling Kurt’s legs and is level with Blaine’s ass.

“You ready to take a whole second cock in you, B?” Bas says, dipping his thumb into Blaine’s ass and watching his hole take him in with almost no resistance.

Blaine squeaks out a short giggle and wiggles his ass a bit. “Since I was born. Ready, Kurt?” Kurt nods, grinning. Blaine grounds himself, wrapping his hands in the sheets and spreading his legs wide but firm. “Come on, Bas, stretch me open with your cock.” Blaine encourages, letting a little whine interweave with his voice.

Sebastian’s free hand digs into Blaine’s ass, pulling one of the cheeks to better expose his hole. Before Sebastian can ask, Blaine is telling Kurt to hold his ass open. Kurt complies, the tips of his fingers just grazing his cock already stretching Blaine full.

Sebastian’s cock hovers above Kurt’s, barely brushing the rim but for the occasional, intentional drag. Blaine whimpers after a few moments, begging and thrusting back on him, causing Kurt to moan at the movement.

“You want this cock, B?” Bas teases, the wet head running along his exposed crack. “Wanna be so fucking full you can hardly breathe with it?”

Blaine whines again, his cock jerking beneath him. “Yes, Bas, please. Give me your huge cock. Want it stretching me so wide. I know you can do it. Come on.”

Blaine nearly cries with relief when he feels the head of Bas’s cock breach his hole slowly, howling out a low moan at the added stretch. He exhales an ahh as Bas begins slowly pressing in, Blaine’s ass opening up for him with a little more push. All that training really helped him after all.

“Fuck,” Kurt pants out, his eyes clenching shut at Sebastian’s cock slides so slickly and closely along his inside of Blaine’s hot ass. “Oh my god. Blaine you’re so fucking good. So fucking stretched open.”

Blaine moans, leaning down and sucking a sloppy kiss to Kurt’s mouth, muffling another cry into it as Bas’s hips meet Blaine’s ass. His breathing is heavy, puffing out against Kurt’s face and their sweat mingling together as it drips down their faces. “Oh my fuck. It’s so much.” Blaine drawls, catching his breath as Bas’s hands rub up and down Blaine’s damp back.

“Everything still intact, though?” Kurt asks, slipping his hands from Blaine’s ass and brushing the sweaty curls out of his face that only proceed to fall back down again.

The corner of Blaine’s mouth quirks up, eyes lighting up the tiniest amount. “Ship shape. Let’s do this.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” Sebastian quips, his chest curving over Blaine’s back and his hands securing themselves on the mattress by Kurt’s midsection. A wet kiss is placed between Blaine’s shoulder blades as he carefully pulls out again, about an inch. Without prompting, Bas thrusts back in, the skin meeting in a muted slap.

Kurt stifles a loud moan at the friction as Blaine whines. “Hnn. Fuck. More, Bas, come on.” Blaine encourages, tightening his hold on the bed.

This time, Sebastian pulls out almost to the head, and pauses. He whispers into Blaine’s ear, “What do you say?”

Blaine whimpers in frustration. “Please, Sebastian. Fuck me.”

Sebastian fucks in hard and Blaine shouts, lurching forward at the impact and clenching so tightly around the two huge dicks in his ass. The other two boys groan in near unison at the sensation, Kurt jerking further inside and pulling another cry from Blaine.

After that, the momentum picks up, and both Kurt and Sebastian take turns fucking into him, with a few seconds of overlap in between as they alternate each inward and outward thrust, so Blaine is constantly full and never wanting.

“Oh my god yes. Yes, fuck, come on. Fuck my ass with those cocks.” Blaine babbles, rocking back with their thrusts, his cock bobbing and hitting his stomach briefly on really good ones.

“You’re taking us so good, Blaine.” Kurt compliments, his hand moving through the curls at the back of his head as Blaine’s mouth opens and shuts and a plethora of filthy noises pour out. “Your huge fucking ass sucking up these cocks like they’re the size of pencils. You were born for two cocks, baby.”

“Holy—uhn—fuck Kurt, so big inside of me. God, make me take it.” Blaine moans, peering back over his shoulder and watching as Bas takes his turn fucking into him with such tremendous speed the entire bed frame shakes with it. “That’s right, Bas, fill me up. Fill my ass with your cock. Yes yes yes.” He continues to blather on as Sebastian’s hipbones bruise Blaine’s plump red ass, and out of nowhere, Blaine’s orgasm is hitting him full force. Without even laying a hand on his cock he’s shooting his come across Kurt’s chest, and screaming curses at the top of his lungs, squeezing around both of the cocks inside of his stretched, raw ass as he climaxes.

Sebastian cries out, pulling his cock free from Blaine’s ass and jerking himself off quickly, his back arching as his come splatters across Blaine’s back and he lands sideways on the sheets, panting.

Blaine groans again as Kurt begins to fuck into his now gaping hole, planting his feet on the mattress and using the new leverage to pound into Blaine’s ass. His hole unexpectedly closes around Kurt again as a second, latent burst of come spurts out of his dick and adds to the mess on Kurt’s chest.

Kurt comes not long after that, filling Blaine’s ass with his own come and feeling it drip back out almost immediately as he pulls out, his ass so stretched that it can barely close up all the way. Kurt’s come runs down Blaine’s crack and down to his balls, a few stray drabbles speeding down his sweaty thighs. Blaine lets out a final, prolonged moan into Kurt’s shoulder that dwindles into a breathless laugh.

“You’re a fucking porn star, B.” Sebastian chuckles, his voice partially muddled by the bedsheets.

“And proud of it. If this whole Musicology degree doesn’t work out, I’m going into the Naughty Business.” Kurt muffles a laugh into his shoulder as Blaine’s smile crinkles the corners of his eyes.

Sebastian laughs, landing a firm smack on Blaine’s bare asscheek. “You’ve definitely got the ass for it.”

“Face, too.” Kurt adds, kissing his lips. Blaine moans into it, pulling Kurt’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging. “I’d jack off to you every day.” Kurt teases.

“Why not just jack off on me every day?”

“I wouldn’t object to that either.”

Blaine’s grin widens at the words, diving in to kiss him again. He doesn’t know what it is, but Kurt always makes him feel good inside and he never wants to stop kissing him.

As if in no time at all (or it could have just been that fated Kissing Standard Time), Sebastian is there, fully clothed, and wrenching their lips apart. He slams Blaine’s lips to his, kissing him dirty and fast. Kurt’s sounds of protest are short-lived as he releases almost as soon as he starts, afterwards kissing Blaine’s forehead. “I gotta go. Call me for a fuck later this week? If your ass is back to normal?”

Blaine raises an eyebrow with a grin. “I’ll see what I can do. Bye, Bas.”

After Sebastian is out the door, Blaine is hovering over Kurt again, melding their mouths together again for a searing kiss. Kurt’s fingers inch slowly toward Blaine’s entrance, drifting around the rim before inserting three fingers inside.

A shudder makes its way throughout Blaine’s entire form at the contact, rocking back softly into the fingers in his ass.

“Should we see if your ass can’t adjust to only one cock again?” Kurt entices, breathing hotly against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine’s tongue sinks back into Kurt’s mouth with a loud moan, feeling back deftly for Kurt’s already hardening cock. “I don’t see why not.”


End file.
